America’s Sweetheart 2: A White House Christmas We
by kateg20
Summary: It is the wedding of the century.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the second America's Sweetheart story. It is going to only be a two parter. I hope you all enjoy this.**

"All of Washington is preparing for what will be the wedding of the century. President Montez' only child, Gabriella Montez is set to marry her high school sweetheart, UCLA basketball star, Troy Bolton in two days." a Washington DC reporter said a video of the couple appeared.

Gabriella and Troy were having a snowball fight out on the White House lawn. Troy ran after his fiancé after she knocked him in the head with a snowball. Gabriella screamed when he picked her up and spun her around. They both laughed when Troy lost his footing causing them to land in the snow.

"Troy Bolton's parents, Jack and Lisa Bolton, as well his brother and sister and their spouses, arrived earlier this week and were greeted by the President and the First Lady."

For the past two weeks, the wedding of the President's daughter led all of the news. The leading story was currently making out on the couch in Gabriella's private sitting room. Troy chuckled as he let Gabriella push him onto his back and crawled on top of him. Gabriella giggled when Troy pulled her close to him.

Fifteen minutes later, the couple got up and headed down to dinner. Their family was just sitting down at the table. Dinner between the two families were always informal.

"So, any details of the wedding get leaked out today?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"The menu." Gabriella answered. "I'm surprised that they're not trying to leak your wedding dress." Amy Bolton, Troy's older sister, stated.

"They have. Reporters have called Vera Wang trying to get her to release the sketches." Mrs. Montez said.

"Only Gabby, Maria, and Vera have seen the dress." President Montez added.

"Gabby asked one of her Secret Service to guard the room where the dress is hanging up in." Mrs. Montez said.

"Agent Ross is the only person I trust with that duty." Gabriella added.

"And he's the only person not afraid to and can tackle me in order to keep me out of the room." Troy joked as everyone laughed.

After dinner, Gabriella and her mother took Mrs. Bolton, Amy, and Troy's sister-in-law, Marissa, up to the Lincoln Bedroom to show them Gabriella's dress. Agent Ross stepped aside to allow them to enter the historic bedroom. Gabriella carefully laid the dress out on the bed.

"Oh, Gabby!" Mrs. Bolton gasped. "It's gorgeous! Troy is going to be speechless when he sees you in this."

"Everyone is going to be speechless when they see you." Marissa said as Gabriella laughed.

"How long did it take for her to make?" Amy asked.

"Eight months." Gabriella answered.

"Aren't you going to be freezing?" Mrs. Bolton asked. "Your dress is strapless and it's Washington DC in December."

"Burberry made a long coat for her. It's winter white on the outside and Christmas red on the inside." Mrs. Montez answered.

An hour later, Gabriella and Troy were back in the sitting room watching a Christmas movie. Gabriella was leaning against Troy as he played with her fingers. Troy held her left hand up and brought it to his lips.

"Did I ever tell you about your ring?" he asked Gabriella.

"No, you didn't." Gabriella answered smiling.

"This ring was my great grandmother's."

"It's very beautiful."

"She and Grandpa Edgar were married for eighty years." Troy said kissing her wrist. "Just like we will."

"We're getting married in two days." Gabriella whispered. "Do you know what that means?"

"No more sneaking into your room at night?" Troy joked as they both laughed.

"Well that too."

"We get to start our life together. No more curfew, no more squirming in front of your dad and cabinet members when I come to pick you up."

"My dad will miss those."

"Very funny."

The next evening, all of the wedding guests were in the Blue Room for the rehearsal dinner. Gabriella was wearing a champagne colored strapless gown. Her hair was in a French twist. After the wedding rehearsal, she and Troy hadn't left each others' side for long knowing that they wouldn't see other again until five o'clock the next afternoon. There were times when President Montez would bring his future son-in-law to meet members of his staff or the Senate. While her fiancé was with her father, Gabriella was surrounded by daughters of members of Congress or the Senate. All the women were gushing at Gabriella's engagement ring.

"You are so lucky."

"I am." Gabriella agreed dreamily.

"Where are you and Troy going on your honeymoon?"

"Troy won't tell me. It's going to be after New Year's though."

"Come on, Baby-Girl." Troy said pulling Gabriella away from the group. "Time to dance."

Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist and placed his fiancé's hand in his own as they began to dance. Gabriella smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. Their parents soon joined them on the dance floor. Troy gently kissed Gabriella. Both knew that by this time the next evening, they would be sharing their first dance as husband and wife.

"Come on, I've got something for you." Troy whispered after the song ended.

Troy led Gabriella out of the ballroom. They walked out onto the large balcony. Troy draped his suit jacket over Gabriella's bare shoulders as he kissed her and told that he would be right back. Gabriella nodded her head and turned to look at the National Christmas tree. She wrapped Troy's jacket tighter around her to try and keep the cold air off as much as she could. Troy clearing his throat was the one thing that managed to get her to look away from the holiday sight in front of her. Gabriella gasped and smiled when she saw Troy carry a Dalmatian puppy towards her. She leaned up and kissed her fiancé happily.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Your mother came up with the name Lady." Troy answered. "I figured since we decided to start our family in a couple of years, we could practice with Lady."

"You are the sweetest man." Gabriella whispered with tears sparkling in her eyes. "I can't wait until we try for our first child."

"Well, we'll get to practice all tomorrow night."

"Oh you can bet on that." Gabriella joked as they both laughed.

"Mr. President, should find Gabriella and Troy?" Mrs. Montez' secretary asked.

"They're out on the balcony." President Montez answered.

"I'll go get them."

"Alison, leave them alone." Mrs. Montez ordered.

"But they have to be in here meeting their guests, not sneaking off to make out."

"They're not; they are dancing out there to be alone."

Gabriella and Troy were laughing as they danced out on the balcony. Neither one of them noticed that several guests were looking out at them. They young couple were in their own world where only the two of them existed.

"So William, is your new son-in-law interested in politics?" President Montez' Chief of Staff, Martin Johnson asked.

"No, Troy's getting a business degree but he's got a few NBA scouts looking at him. But he's going to graduate before he makes any decision about that." President Montez answered.

"So, the President's daughter and the basketball player, huh?"

"Exactly."

"You must be so happy." Dorothy Jacobs, a senator from Texas' wife stated.

"We are." Mrs. Montez agreed. "Troy is everything we could have hoped for our daughter and so much more.""

"And his family feels the same about Gabriella?"

"Both of our families get along very well. Maria and myself and Jack and Lisa Bolton can't wait to get the phone call from Troy and Gabby telling us that our first grandchild is on the way." President Montez said as they laughed.

"Mr. President, we're ready for you to make your speech." Alison stated.

"I'll go get Troy and Gabriella." Mrs. Montez said.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Montez led the two back into the ballroom. The three went over to join President Montez and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Champagne flutes were being passed out to everyone.

"Thank you all for coming, especially for it being so close to Christmas. Maria and I are very proud of Gabriella for falling in love with a wonderful young man who comes from an exceptional family. Jack and Lisa have raised their son, all of their children, to young men and women. Troy is a young man that any father would love to see their daughter with." President Montez stated. "Yes, I may be President of the United States, but I'm always a father first and Commander in Chief second, and I just want to say once again that my soon to be son-in-law is a father's dream come true. I just want to thank Troy for making all of my daughter's dreams come true. To Troy and Gabriella."

Everyone toasted the couple. Gabriella and Troy kissed one another lovingly. Mrs. Montez then leaned over and whispered something to her husband.

"It seems that I just made the speech that was intended for tomorrow night." President Montez said laughing along with everyone else. "So, just pretend that you didn't hear that."

Two hours later, the party was ending and everyone was heading back to where they were staying whether it was in the White House or a nearby hotel. Troy was being forced to stay at one of the hotels by his mother and Mrs. Montez. Both women were superstitious about weddings and wanted their children's wedding to be perfect. Gabriella was in her room watching the news. Most of the coverage was about her wedding. Every night she and Troy would see if anything of value had been leaked. Gabriella sighed when her wedding dress still remained a mysterious. Her parents walked into her bedroom. Gabriella smiled as they reclined in the bed on either side of her. Her father kissed the side of her head. Mrs. Montez entwined their fingers together.

The next morning, Gabriella's grandmothers came into the room. The bride and her parents were sound asleep. President Montez' mother, Elaine Montez, threw the curtains opened waking the First Family up. They groaned and sat up.

"Wedding day!"

Several hours later, Gabriella was getting ready to put her dress on. Her maid of honor, Sharpay Evans was helping her put her garter on. The wedding photographer captured many of the candid moments.

"So, where are you and Troy spending the night?" Taylor asked.

"We're going to spend a few days at Camp David. We have to be back on Thursday for the Kennedy Awards." Gabriella explained.

"Gabby, do you want a tarp to cover you as you enter the church?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yeah, I don't want people to see me before Troy does."

"Alright."

Twenty minutes later, everyone began to head to the National Cathedral. The only people left at the White House were President and Mrs. Montez and Gabriella. President Montez was in a classic tuxedo while his wife was in a blue dress.

"Gabby, you ready?" President Montez asked.

"I'm ready, come on in." Gabriella called.

The President and First Lady opened the door. Gabriella stood before them in her wedding dress. The dress was strapless with a sequined embroidery on the bodice and train. The veil resting on top of her head had small crystals scattered all over. Her parents looked at her.

"Is it too much?" Gabriella asked franticly. "I've got another veil!"

"No, you look beautiful." Mrs. Montez said.

"You are going to leave your fiancé speechless." President Montez added.

"Well, lets get this show on the road." Gabriella said smiling.

Mrs. Montez helped Gabriella put her coat on over her dress. The family began to head out to the car. The White House staff gathered together and clapped at they appeared. The young bride was beaming behind her veil. Agents Michaels and Ross were waiting to help Gabriella get her train into the car. The entire drive to the cathedral was filled with flashes of cameras of photographers lined up along the street.

Once they reached National Cathedral, several Secret Service came over with a tarp to hold up to conceal Gabriella from photographers, TV cameras and on lookers. The White House Press Secretary announced that once they were married, the bride and groom would exit the church without being concealed. But that still didn't stop people from trying to get the money shot.

"Gabriella, let us see the dress!"

"Gabriella, just smile for the cameras!"

President Montez and Agent Ross helped Gabriella up the steps of the cathedral. Gabriella giggled as another agent had to hold up her train. As she was once safely inside, the heavy wooden doors closed.

Ten minutes later, Troy and his parents arrived. The three of them were led inside amidst the flashes of cameras and shouts of on lookers. Troy sighed when he heard the door close behind them.

"It's a circus out there." he told the President.

"It's the wedding of the century." President Montez replied.

"How is she?"

"Good, but nervous."

"Mr. President, we're ready to begin."

"Alright. Troy, I'll see you up there."

"Come on, Bro." Alexander Bolton told his younger brother. "We're supposed to be up there."

Gabriella was led out of the room she was in while everyone was lining up. Her hand clutched her bouquet of white roses. President Montez offered his daughter his arm and smiled as she accepted it. The doors opened and the groomsmen and bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. The doors closed once Sharpay walked into the sanctuary. Gabriella and President Montez moved to stand in front of the doors. The wedding coordinator straightened Gabriella's train.

"I love you, Dad." Gabriella said smiling.

Before President Montez could reply, the two doors in front of them opened. 'Canon in D' began to play signaling for everyone to stand as the bride made her entrance on the arm of her father, Gabriella and President Montez began their walk down the aisle. Even with over six hundred pairs of eyes on her, Gabriella only cared about one pair of familiar blue eyes. Troy smiled happily at her from the altar. Gabriella returned the smile with tears in her eyes. As she and her father reached the altar, the guests sat back down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Troy Daniel Bolton and Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton in Holy Matrimony." the minister announced. "Who presents this woman?"

"I do." President Montez managed to get out.

"Gabriella, Troy, please step forward."

President Montez gently placed his daughter's hand in Troy's. The bride and groom took a step forward. Gabriella handed her flowers to Sharpay before turning to face Troy. Troy entwined their fingers together. Their eyes never left each others as they declared their love for one another. Gabriella had tears in her eyes the entire ceremony.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." the minister told the happy couple. "Troy, you may kiss your bride."

Troy gently lifted the veil and placed it behind Gabriella's head. He gently cupped her face as their lips met. Their guests cheered loudly as they stood up. Gabriella smiled tearfully at Troy as he leaned his forehead against her own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

The newlyweds smiled as they turned back around to face their guests. Troy took his wife's hand and began to lead her back up the long aisle. Gabriella had a big smile on her face as Troy kissed the back of her hand. The photographer snapped a picture of them at that moment and decided that it would be the official wedding photo to release to the press. Troy and Gabriella were led back to the bridal suite. They kissed each other again.

"We're married." Gabriella stated tearfully as their wedding party and families came in.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella and Troy were getting ready to leave. The cathedral doors opened and people began to cheer loudly. Troy and Gabriella came out amidst thousands of flashes from cameras. They walked down the steps before getting into a car. Once the car door closed, Gabriella and Troy began the first of the many steaming make-out sessions that would present in their marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, the newly weds arrived at the White House after having their pictures taken. Hundreds of people witnessed as Troy carried Gabriella through the snow to the National Christmas tree. Both were looking forward to having fun at their reception. When they arrived, someone helped them take their coasts off and led them to their reception. Someone else went in to tell the band leader that the bride and groom had arrived.

"Cane we just skip this and go straight to Camp David?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Gabriella replied kissing him. "We have to stay."

"Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

The double doors in front of them opened to reveal part of their reception. Troy and Gabriella walked in hand in hand as their guests cheered for them. They walked over to their table. Sitting with them were Sharpay and Alexander and both sets of parents. The waiters and waitresses began to serve the salads.

An hour later, the main course was being cleared. Kelsi and Taylor then took the chance to hug Gabriella and Troy. The bandleader then stepped up to the microphone.

"It is now time for the newlyweds to share their first dance."

Troy led Gabriella onto the dance floor. The band began to play 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You'. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and Troy placed his on top of hers. He sang into her ear softly. Gabriella smiled as she listened to her husband more than the band. Troy twirled her out of his embrace and then back in again. The couple laughed as Gabriella's skirts twirled around the two of them.

"For I can't help falling in love with you." Troy sang to Gabriella as he dipped her.

Their guests clapped before some joined them. Several men, young and old alike, asked to dance with the bride. But each time, they were kindly turned down as Gabriella was not yet ready to leave her husband side. The two were never an arm's length from each other.

"Gabby, Troy, time to cut the cake." Mrs. Montez said.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to their four tier wedding cake. Mrs. Montez handed them a knife. Everyone gathered around to watch. Troy leaned over and kissed his young bride. They cut a small piece of cake. Troy gave a smaller piece of it to Gabriella. Gabriella smashed her half into the lower part of his face. Everyone laughed and several people took pictures. Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and kissed her husband moving some of the cake onto her own face. The couple shared a few cake covered kisses.

"Come with me, I've got a surprise for you." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and led her over to the dance floor.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked as she sat down in a chair Alexander had brought out for her.

"You'll see." Troy told her as he kissed her once again.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head at him. Troy then got on stage as everyone gathered around to watch. Troy was given the microphone by the bandleader.

"This is my wedding gift to my beautiful wife." Troy announced. "And al to assure my new father-in-law that I will take care of his daughter."

"He knows without a doubt." Preside Montez shouted as the band began to play.

_Our love is unconditional  
We knew it from the start  
I see it in your eyes  
You can feel it from my heart  
From here on after  
Lets stay the way we are right now  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a life time will allow_

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world you'll never find  
A love as true as mine

You will always be the miracle  
That makes my life complete  
And as long as there's a breath in me  
I'll make yours just as sweet  
As we look into the future  
It's as far as we can see  
So lets make each tomorrow  
Be the best that it can be

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world you'll never find  
A love as true as mine

And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm

By this time Gabriella had tears running down her cheeks. Troy came down and helped her get on stage. All the guests were crying or had tears in their eyes as they watched the beaming couple. Gabriella smiled tearfully and shyly at her husband as they danced closed together slowly.

_In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine  
A love as true as mine_

As Troy finished everyone cheered loudly. Gabriella was crying happily as Troy kissed her forehead. He then helped her get off the stage. The two then began to dance once again. Gabriella was still teary eye about the wonderful song Troy sang to her. Troy kissed her hand and tried to help her compose herself. He then dipped her back completely trying to get her to laugh again.

"Can we sneak away now?" Troy asked.

"We will not be able to sneak away. We'll have an entire entourage of security following us blowing our cover." Gabriella said. "And anyways, leaving by helicopter isn't quite sneaking away either."

"Well, can we please leave soon?"

"Let me go tell my parents." Gabriella said. "And then I'm going to go change."

Gabriella gathered her skirts up and went to gather Kelsi, Sharpay, Abigail and Taylor up to help her change out of her dress. President and Mrs. Montez made the announcement that Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to leave. The girls were helping Gabriella change into her second dress. Sharpay had helped Gabriella put on a white silk negligee on underneath her simple blue dress. The girls giggled knowing that Troy was in for a surprise when he stripped Gabriella of her clothing.

"Ready?" Mrs. Montez asked knocking on the door.

"Here we come." Sharpay called.

Gabriella walked out and was soon in the arms of her mother as the reality hit Mrs. Montez that her only child was married. Gabriella hugged her mother tightly and thanking her for helping her in having the dream wedding she always wanted. President Montez came over and took his turn hugging his daughter.

"My little girl is married." he said. "You're going to be so happy with Troy."

"I know I am."

"Take great care of her, Troy. She's priceless."

"I will." Troy said taking Gabriella by the hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella Bolton headed outside to the front lawn. Their close family and friends were up on the balcony where they would have the best view of watching the two leave. The newlyweds were showered in rose petals as they made their way to the Presidential helicopter. Troy pulled his beaming bride behind him as they raced to get aboard. Their parents watched as the door was latched closed behind them knowing that this chapter of their life was ending as their next chapter was beginning.


End file.
